


He Promises A Secret Heat

by theprincessed



Series: When Our Bodies Double [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Group Sex, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Riding, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If you had told Louis Tomlinson two years ago that he’d lose a bandmate, a girlfriend and the inability to say No to a night out on the town anywhere in the world, he would’ve clearly laughed in your face. Fast forward to the year 2015 and he’s not laughing as much as he thought he would.</i>
</p><p>- Louis and Taylor meet two years down the line from their one-time-only, sex pollen-influenced thing, but it's not as cut and dry as they'd assumed...cue reminiscing, creation of new memories and the usual surprise interruptions along the way.</p><p>(Can be read as a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/620960">Wont Let The Pictures Leave Her Phone</a> for the nods to it, but will standalone too. Basically, it's Louis/girls porn. That's it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Promises A Secret Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So, two years after my first foray into Louis/girls porn, I have another offering and I'm blaming [Randominity](archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity) again!
> 
> The original title was "the terrible no good louis girls sequel wtf oh no". In all capslock. I was trying to resist, but I've failed and I'm actually kinda happy with the result. The title I've ended up with instead comes from a poem by Dylan Thomas called _my hero bares his nerves_. He's v good, I recommend him.
> 
> One more thing - Jessie Andrews is someone who was apparently spotted with Louis that time he went to New York a couple of months ago for like the shortest time ever, just to party with his mates. The internet told me that she's allegedly an ex-pornstar-turned-DJ so I ran with that and is the only 'real life' detail I borrowed apart from her basic physical appearance. At this point, she's practically an OC and by god, do I love her. I almost don't want to let her go.
> 
>  **Warning, just in case:** I use the C word, but it's **not** as an insult. 
> 
> Anyway. Em, thanks for the cheerleading always. This is for you.

If you had told Louis Tomlinson two years ago that he’d lose a bandmate, a girlfriend and the inability to say No to a night out on the town anywhere in the world, he would’ve clearly laughed in your face. Fast forward to the year 2015 and he’s not laughing as much as he thought he would. Things with Zayn are...fragile but getting there, he’s definitely a single man and alright, going out clubbing again has been so much fun with his little posse of friends from home, so it’s not been all bad news.

However, he still can’t quite explain how that means he’s ended up at an after-party in Las Vegas, thrown by Taylor Swift to celebrate the Billboard Music Awards and, rather confusingly, her brother’s graduation. Judging by the start of the year, a party isn’t exactly the last place you’d find Louis these days, but the fact that it’s _Taylor’s_ and that he got a genuine invite is a surprise . Niall’s around too – Louis last saw him with his arm glued to Ed’s shoulder, making loud, drunken chat. To be fair, the four of One Direction would’ve been welcome, according to Taylor’s tiny, smiley assistant anyway, but Louis knows why Liam and Harry politely declined.

Looking at Taylor now, he wonders if he should’ve done the same.

She’s in the centre of the room, floating around in circles to mingle with plenty of her guests, and ordinarily that’s where Louis would be. He’s been the life and soul of the party for weeks, but it’s like the fight has suddenly gone out of him and the realisation that things have truly changed has finally hit home. Instead he’s stood in the corner, leaning against the wall and nursing only his second bottle of Corona. Even Niall’s left him to his own devices, and he’s sorely tempted to get drunk for the umpteenth time this month when his and Taylor’s eyes connect. A shiver ripples slowly down his spine, leaving his skin tingling and the hair at the nape of his neck standing on end. It’s as if that one night of history between them two year ago erupts, filling the room until it’s the only memory in Louis’ head.

It finally makes sense to him why he feels like he shouldn’t be here.

They share a secret and Taylor’s piercing blue gaze is saying that she remembers it too.

It’s terrifying, but Louis feels his stomach flip with a second of deep longing, before he’s forced to look away, down at his feet like they’re interesting. It’s all in the past, he has to remind himself. So much of it – all the girlfriends, in fact – is in the past.

“Sorry, but you haven’t seen Ed, have you?”

Louis closes his eyes and counts to three before raising his head with a polite smile. By coming over to him, Taylor’s made a move that has that flip repeating itself like an excited little somersault.

It’s not an unexplainable itch anymore, but it’s still something he feels the need to scratch. 

“I think he’s a bit tied up – uh – ” Louis starts then pauses and swallows, suddenly coming over all hot, “I mean, dunno, saw him somewhere with Niall earlier.” 

“Oh,” Taylor replies, scanning the dancing, chatting crowd of people she’s gamely invited into her suite.

She half turns, the cut-outs in her jumpsuit showing off tantalising sections of her toned midriff, and Louis feels panic inexplicably well up inside, causing his hand to shoot out and seize her slim wrist.

“Wait!” he exclaims then realises what he’s doing from her shocked expression and promptly drops his hold, reaching up to anxiously play with his fringe before remembering too late that the damn thing isn’t sweeping across his forehead like usual. “Shit. I just, y'know, wanted to say thanks for inviting me – us, Niall and me. Have I told you that already?”

Taylor is silent, raises an eyebrow in possible judgement at Louis’ fucking odd behaviour (stupid stupid stupid) then faces him again and leans in. “Are you okay?” she asks softly, like she might spook him with one wrong word. “How many have you had to drink?”

Louis’ automatically a bit offended and opens his mouth to make a scathing retort when he catches sight of how her lips are showing the faint ghost of a teasing smile.

She’s playing with him. They’re sliding into an actual conversation.

“Only two!” he huffs through a laugh, “One at the show and one now,”

Her mouth twists as her teeth bite into her lipstick. Louis remembers how red her lips can look, even though they’re pale tonight, her eyes ice blue and calculating. “Just checking.”

They make pleasant small talk but, with every passing second, Louis waits for Taylor to go and look for Ed. It’s the reason she came up to him in the first place bar the frisson that connected them when they caught each other staring. She’s currently singing her younger brother’s praises, but Louis finds himself tuning out the words. He knows how it goes; being a proud older sibling himself, but Taylor’s face and _Taylor’s body_ are oddly distracting. She’s positively statuesque in white and has Louis itching to rock up onto the balls of his feet like any time he’s faced with someone annoyingly taller than him, she’s got a nice tan going, smoky eyes and god, her perky boobs are right there. It shouldn’t matter as much as it does because he’s seen his fair share of good breasts in his singlehood, but lately they just aren’t doing it for him enough. He gets what’s missing and it’s like Taylor can see right through to his soul with the way she has him pinned by her gaze, even though he’s not been listening to a word she’s saying.

She must sense his distance because her mouth suddenly stops moving then she smiles, soft and comforting, “Hey, let’s sit down.” She touches the inside of Louis’ wrist briefly, reminding him of how he’d pawed at her in an attempt to make her stay, and gestures to a nearby collection of comfy chairs.

“Thought you’d never ask,” he sniffs, feeling the need to try and get a hold of himself the only way he knows how. “Doesn’t really make you the best host y’know,”

Taylor levels him flat out with a look. “I can still look for Ed _y’know_.” she mocks back confidently. Oh god, she’s become so feisty and it’s doing weird things to him, making him think of possibilities that shouldn’t be in the realm of coming true. 

There’s a natural lull as they take seats next to each other and sip on their drinks, getting comfortable. “So, I heard about your girlfriend,” she murmurs, putting an abrupt end to Louis’ sniping and almost knocking him for six. He’s glad to be sitting. Her eyes shine kindly. “Sorry, I know it sucks. She seemed nice.”

“Yeah, well,” he shrugs, already used to not giving too much away, even though it’s been one of the hardest periods in his life to wrap his head around in the middle of the usual madness and for a moment he doesn’t know what else to say until a hand lands on his thigh. Their eyes meet and she squeezes. Her grip isn’t scandalously high, but it still spikes his blood pressure and the tug of longing returns. God, he just – he needs – he needs something else, something _more_ than anyone’s been willing to give.

He motions her closer, already tilting his head to angle his mouth towards her ear. To the rest of the party, it’ll look like they’re trying to be heard over the music. It’s not as loud as a club because Taylor’s a considerate lady, but it is a perfect cover for what he wants to say.

“You looked pretty nice together, if I’m honest.” he whispers. Her hand releases its grip on his leg, simply resting over black denim, and her mouth opens but nothing comes out. “Remember when you blew me and you were wearing that red lipstick and it smeared all over my cock? You were so good with your mouth.” Now he’s blurted it out, he can’t seem to stop as more and more memories from that night come flooding back. “Remember when you walked in on all of us? You were so shy at first and then you just let go.”

He feels her fingers squeeze his thigh again, but she ducks her head, self-conscious. “Louis.”

“Sorry,” he murmurs. He’s so close he could touch her. “I just can’t stop thinking about you, what we did, what you did to me – fuck, Taylor,” he swears emphatically, shaking his head to try and calm down. He slips his hand on top of hers on his leg and slowly moves it a couple of inches higher. “Remember this? I touched your knee and when the girls told you it was okay, you opened up for me, let me put my hand – hand between your – ” he cuts himself off, short of breath and nearly jumps when Taylor wrenches from his grasp and quickly stands up. He stares wide-eyed and feeling wild in his veins as she smooths her hands over her outfit and seems to be searching for something or someone then, in a flash, she grabs his hand and starts to move, muttering “act normal,” from the side of her mouth as she greets people like a flush isn’t spreading underneath her makeup. Louis supposes they can both blame it on the heat of the party and on dancing neither of them have really done.

It’s not long before Louis is pulled through to another room – the kitchen area – and the door is shut behind them. Taylor uses him to do it, forcefully pushing him against it and getting in his personal space. She closes her eyes when he swallows, the tension palpable.

“Are we really doing this?” she asks quietly, dipping her head to touch her forehead to his.

“I’m hard already.” Louis confesses, nudging her lips with the words.

“Oh gosh.” She spins away from him to put some distance between them to be able to think and Louis can’t help it; his gaze drops to her just as perky arse. He wonders what kind of underwear she’s wearing, if any at all, because her jumpsuit is pretty unforgiving, but doesn’t get to ponder for long because she has her hand outstretched towards him. “Okay, give me your phone.”

“What?”

“It’d be weird if it was just us, right?” she explains, the edge of her patience a little thin. As much as he wouldn’t mind getting laid, it’s not only about that. After a pause to think about it, he nods. “Let’s call someone else. Obviously we can’t have a reunion with you and your ex, so let’s have a look what we can do.”

He hands his phone over and she immediately starts tapping and scrolling. She brandishes the screen under his nose shortly after, demanding, “Who’s Jessie A?” Louis feels himself blush like a schoolboy. God, Jessie. She was a quiet sort of presence, firm and no nonsense. When he thinks about how she made him laugh and was effortlessly tactile and Taylor’s matured feistiness, he starts to sense a pattern. He likes women who know what they want and are determined to get it. “Whoever she is, she’s hot.”

“She’s a DJ.” he offers shyly, leaving out the ex-pornstar part because it’s possible if she agrees to this that Taylor will soon find out anyway.

“Useless information, but okay, let’s invite her!” she replies, already sending a text. She proffers his phone then seems to change her mind and pushes it into the front pocket of his black jeans herself, dangerously near to his semi-interested cock. 

“We’ve never really kissed,” she says, as she presses her hand to his chest and tucks her chin slightly so their lips are level.  
Louis raises an eyebrow, “No? Should we?”

“Can we go somewhere else? And we just might. We can’t stay here that’s for sure. The suite’s big, but not that big.”

“Our label’s booked a whole floor for us,”

She pretends to moan. “Like music to my ears.”

They manage to slip from Taylor’s suite and party unscathed and not spotted, her reasoning that she’s done enough mingling that she shouldn’t be missed good enough for Louis. Halfway up to the floor that his suite is on, his phone vibrates (so not helping the dick situation) with a text from Jessie and, in between the blunt flirting and teasing, she tells him she’s coming. Louis’ distracts himself from the thought that Jessie is nearby and on her way by getting into his suite.

Oh and the small fact that Taylor kisses him.

He catches on quickly and puts his hands on the bare skin of her waist to guide her somewhere comfortable, moving blindly through the areas identical to Taylor’s until they hit the silent bedroom. She smiles and nearly breaks their lip-lock when they almost trip, Louis not given enough notice to mention the mess of his belongings. As they perch on the end of the huge bed, he pulls away completely to take a breath and throw various debris onto the floor. He turns back to Taylor once he’s done and pushes her short blonde hair behind her ear, leaning in for a chaste peck to thank you for the surprise kiss.

“Are you sure about this?”

Taylor reaches up to touch the warm fingers at the side of her face. “You need it, right?”

“So much,” he nods, trying not to groan and appear too eager. “But you’re here too.”

In a show of agility, Taylor swings her leg over Louis’ lap to straddle his hips and shoves him backwards onto the bed, following him down. “It was hot before and it’s going to get hotter and I wanna be here to see it, so I think you better quit the chat.”

Her fingers press into his shoulders and rake through his hair, finding all the buttons she remembers and some she’s discovering as she goes, kissing until their lips tingle and coherent sentences are a little bit further away. Louis’ hands have remained, quite content to feel the flat softness of her midriff, until Taylor shifts and grinds forward. The slightest hint of friction has his hips twitching up in reply, holding her tight to keep her solid and steady above him. He tucks his face into her neck, breathing in fresh florals and the sheen of dampness on her skin, and gasps when she wiggles a hand between them to palm the bulge in his jeans. They needed to be naked yesterday, in his opinion, and god does he want to see the answer to his earlier musings about Taylor’s underwear situation. He’s reaching down to return the favour and search out if she’s wet when his phone goes off against his thigh. He shivers helplessly at the interruption, keyed up and restless enough to drive him to more alcohol and making Taylor snort at his nerves and how ready he is for it all. As Louis stands up to check it, she rolls off to lie on her side, propping her head with the palm of his head and the position pressing her boobs together invitingly. With Jessie imminent, he pulls another beer from the mini bar underneath the TV and gulps two thirds of it before Taylor moves, turning around to chase with the first short he can get his hands on.

“Hey, slow down, you don’t want to be out of it when the fun starts,” she teases, resting her arms over his shoulders and rubbing at his nipple through his black t-shirt. She grins when he squirms. “Is she close?”

“I’m havin’ a top up,” he reasons, finishing off the bottle and taking a shot of vodka. He’ll be feeling easy and pliant in no time. “And yes, I told her my room number and everything,”

Taylor ruffles his hair and he preens under the touch because she was good at that the first time, but frowns when she coos “Good boy,” just as there’s a distant, single knock at the door to his suite. Even though he wants to object, he sits at the edge of the bed and watches as she sways out of the room, throwing a sly glance over her shoulder as she goes. He didn’t agree to her greeting their guest on his behalf but he has to admit that they do look good coming through the door together.

“I see you’ve met Taylor,” he says wryly, moving over to them both.

Jessie looks her up and down in an obvious once over. “I have and, take it from me, your girl is lookin’ so hot I feel a little under-dressed!” 

She might be wearing ripped light wash skinny jeans but Louis thinks she still looks cool in her cropped vest, black bomber jacket and orange backwards baseball cap, long blonde curly hair flowing freely down her shoulders. Then he realises what she just said. “What? She’s not – we’re not – I mean – ” he stutters belatedly, as Jessie casually lifts Taylor’s hand and plants a kiss on her knuckles.

“Whatever, don’t get your panties in a twist – oops, sorry, I mean ‘knickers’!” She covers her mouth like it’s a real mistake, but her eyes are gleaming.

Louis’ narrow in response. “Oi, no mocking allowed,”

“Oh, but ‘that’s not a sweater, it’s a _jumper_ ’ is?” They stare each other down for a moment, the room completely silent with Taylor curiously looking between them before Jessie grins and launches herself at Louis with arms outstretched. “It’s good to see you.”

“How are you, love?” he hugs her back and smiles wider when she kisses his cheek, wiggling his eyebrows at Taylor over her shoulder.

“Never better. Hot popstar and some guy from England with a pretty face want to hook up - how could I be anything else?”

Before Louis can decide if he should pretend to be offended again or just laugh, Jessie throws her jacket in a heap on the floor and tugs him to sit where Taylor had him moments ago, gaining control as easy as that. Louis watches her crook her finger at Taylor, dick beginning to show interest beneath her hand from the anticipation as she inclines her head at Louis’ fly but keeps her eyes on Taylor, silently telling her to undo his jeans and Louis happily lets them push him back on his elbows, laying his body out more for them to do as they wish.

They don’t disappoint; Taylor’s nimble fingers making quick work of his clothes with Jessie’s help until Louis’ got his jeans down to mid thigh, the waistband of his black underwear on display, and he’s almost completely shirtless. He bites down on his lip as they lean over him and he gets an eyeful of Taylor’s breasts and is mesmerised by the fact that Jessie’s probably not wearing a bra under her vest either if the hard points of her nipples are anything to go by. Because of this, he fails to really notice what they’re up to until it’s too late, having pulled his t-shirt behind his head but kept his arms inside so they’re restrained just enough to make things awkward. He breathes out a breath when they look down at him and squirms as Jessie evilly tickles his bare torso and scratches through the sprinkling of hair on his chest.

“All ours to play with,” she murmurs, her voice carrying a smoky rasp when she speaks that low. She throws her arm around Taylor’s shoulders as she uses a fingernail to flick at Louis’ nipple, snickering quietly at his flinching. “We’re gonna ruin you just the way you like.”

He grits his teeth to prepare, the slight muscles in his arms already flexing in their makeshift hold, but is relegated to simply watching as Jessie pulls Taylor to her full glorious height. She’s still wearing heels but immediately toes them off when Jessie faces her, Louis’ gaze fixed on their profile as they stand in the gap between his spread thighs. Taylor’s lips twist in a smirk after they have some sort of girl talk that requires no words, their hands starting to stroke up and down each other’s arms and raising goosebumps. Louis’ mouth goes suddenly dry as Jessie cups Taylor’s face to place a gentle kiss on her lips and he gets that they’re putting on a bit of a show for him, but it doesn’t make it any less hot that they’re two gorgeous blondes for very different reasons and, out of everyone, they want him. 

Although it doesn’t look it, with the way Jessie’s other hand slides under one of the straps of Taylor’s jumpsuit over and over before she finally tries to pull it down. It sags but doesn’t go far and Jessie soon gives up with a huff and a laugh, crossing her arms against her own body to remove her vest instead. Louis wriggles again when her pale tits are revealed, her baseball cap falling off in the process. She doesn’t pick it up, even though a weird little part of Louis wants her to wear it as she hopefully does allsorts of unspeakable filth to him, but right then Taylor grapples with her outfit and comes out on top and Louis’ hips jerk upward for a second before he stills, tilting his head.

Jessie follows his eyes zeroed in on Taylor and grins. “Ah yes, magical stuff!” Unabashed in her own topless state, she steps behind Taylor and puts her arms under her armpits so that her hands come round to Taylor’s front. After another chaste kiss, she stares at Louis as she peels tape from Taylor’s body, exposing her and pressing her mouth to her shoulder.

“Oh, come on,” he mumbles, frustrated at this particular game.

“You want it?” Jessie places her palms over Taylor’s breasts then rolls one newly-exposed nipple between a couple of fingers. Taylor’s jumpsuit is pooled at her waist and Louis watches her abs clench at the touch and feels a corresponding throb in his cock. He’s not really sure what he’d like more is the thing – getting his hands on both their tits or having them play with him, so he stays quiet on Jessie’s question and sees her smile. “Taylor’s not like you,” she says, kissing the blonde’s shoulder again, “she can control herself, stay nice and still for me. Can you do that?”

The girls stand next to each other after a look passes between them and lean in to twist a nipple each. Louis’ arches off the bed and squeezes his eyes shut with a gasp, shivering when Jessie draws her fingernails lightly down his ribs.

“Fuck!” he hisses, relaxing into the bed again, “what was that for? I didn’t do anything wrong,”

Jessie nods, “I agree. That might’ve been punishment if it didn’t turn you on like crazy. Shit, I love sensitive guys and you’re about ready to blow, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not, shut up!”

“Okay maybe not yet,” she amends with a shrug, totally unaffected by his sniping, “but you will be.”

“Yeah...” Taylor chips in. She hesitates before saying anything else.

“What?”

“It’s nothing,”

Jessie quirks an eyebrow and gestures at Louis, “We’ve got a cute guy kinda tied up and we can do anything we want to him - what’s on your mind?”

She seems properly shy for the first time that night, reminding Louis of the Taylor that struggled to comprehend what was happening two years ago. He remembers the look on her face when she saw him come for the first time. “I don’t want him to come.”

“Uh, what?” he coughs, unsure he heard her correctly because he was so busy reminiscing.

They share eye contact before Taylor steels herself, her confidence returned. “ _I_ don’t _want_ you to come.”

Yep, he definitely heard right. Fuck.

Jessie curses gleefully and presses the heel of her hand against Louis’ balls, making him shiver. “Babe, that’s an excellent idea.”

“No, it’s not,” he snaps before he can help himself, “it’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard!”

He watches her jaw tick and feels the familiar thrill of defiance. Truth be told, part of his brain that is resisting is doing so to simply be contrary. It’s no secret that he enjoys winding people up and seeing how they deal with him. He raises his eyebrows suggestively, goading her, until something like understanding flickers across her face. For half an hour of their first meeting in New York late at night, Louis had swung between casually friendly but indifferent to the glint in her eye and trying to impress by making her laugh. In turn, Jessie had rolled with the punches, leaning closer into his space and lightly running her fingers down his arms before eventually stealing the last of his cigarette. He’d been so surprised at her cheek that he’d laughed, both of them realising that they had the measure of each other.

Jessie leers at him now, almost coming nose to nose, “Don’t play with me, sweetie. I’ll win.” 

Her blonde hair fans out against his chest as she ducks and swiftly bites his nipple. The shock of it makes him forget his indignation and buck upwards instead, which she answers with a grind down of her own, torturing his erection with the sharp burst of friction. She pins down his raised forearms and quickly lifts herself away to stop him from building any kind of rhythm, the corners of her occupied mouth tilting in satisfaction as she tongues at the aching hardened little nub and bites again. He kicks his legs, opening his eyes when they suddenly feel free to see his jeans and underwear balled in Taylor’s hands. Jessie looks delightedly at her, obviously pleased that they’re working as some sort of torture tag team, muttering “oh yeah, look at you now,” and kneeling up to strip her ripped jeans from her feet. 

She grabs Taylor’s arm the minute she’s left in these cute, lacy, bright blue boyshorts that make her arse look great and pulls her in for a proper kiss as they stand side on in the V of Louis’ splayed legs. Pushed to spectator, Louis can only watch as Jessie touches Taylor with enviable confidence, cupping her tits so gently he feels a phantom throb in his nipples. As if she can read his mind, Jessie reaches over to twist and flick his whilst she continues to occupy Taylor’s mouth.

“God, he wants you,” she grins into their kiss, leaving Louis alone for a moment to tangle one hand in the back of Taylor’s bobbed hair and the other straight into her jumpsuit. 

Louis lifts his head to see her fingers moving inside the thin material and he strains to keep the position because he’ll be damned if he misses this, licking his lips when Taylor’s jaw falls slack and her eyelashes flutter. She leans more heavily on Jessie, pressing their breasts together and creating a tighter space in which she can move, but Jessie simply rubs at her clit faster until Taylor’s hand is a claw on her forearm and she’s a little bit weak-kneed.

“Let’s get this off,” she says gently, taking a break to hold firmly to Taylor’s hips and help her shimmy the outfit down her long legs. The sight that greets them makes Louis regret not struggling enough when they tied his hands because Taylor’s wearing what can only be described as a nude thong.

“What?” she asks when she sees them both staring. “I’m wearing white. I didn’t want VPL.”

“Well, no,” Jessie agrees, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles like earlier. “It’s a good decision. Almost want to keep that on more than I want you naked.”

“Fuck, please,”

Jessie turns to him for the interruption. “Got something to say, Louis?”

“Take it off,” he groans, straining against his bonds, “please, wanna see you,”

“But what does Taylor want, huh? Are you thinking about that? Does she want you?”

She twists his nipple with more force this time and ignores his cry of pain to go back to touching Taylor, her hand now visible in the tiny slip at the front of Taylor’s crotch, stroking until her fingers are slippery. She nods at Taylor to get on the bed beside Louis and then lies down on the opposite side herself, her hand close to his face. “Guess she does,” she says casually, thumbing at his lower lip. “You did that, she likes seeing you like this, so helpless, at her mercy. It turns her on so much, so fucking wet for you. C’mon, open up.” Jessie presses so insistently on his tongue that Louis relents and licks the taste from her fingers, his eyes sliding shut for a blissful moment and sucks turning stronger as she fucks them in and out. “You are a greedy boy, aren’t you, can’t wait to eat her pussy. I’ve heard you can’t get enough of that.”

He whines and lifts his hips, his dick swaying and drooling on his stomach, silently begging for the last bit of attention to tip him over the edge, even though he won’t say it. He makes another noise when he realises that right now he can’t do that, the sound throaty and urgent when the taste in his mouth gets him feeling like he’s ready to blow, just like Jessie said he would. He squirms and humps into thin air, riding the sensation that’s burning through his spine and the desperation to get his face in her cunt probably as clear as day.

So clear, in fact, that Jessie throws an arm across his waist and uses her slick hand to tightly grip the base of his cock. It blocks the urge like slamming into a brick wall, his body writhing with no hope for release.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he chants, hating how it’s like she’s squeezing the life out of him, but no come, “what the fuck are y’doin’ to me?”

She pets at his hip. “Not letting you come yet. Got plans for you first.”

A few moments later, Jessie releases him and miraculously it doesn’t feel so bad anymore. His dick is still hard, but it’s been brought back from the brink. He turns his face into the mattress to hide his smile when Taylor kisses his neck in praise and ruffles his messy hair.

“So how about I suck you off?”

Louis shuts up complaining at such an offer, struck again by how upfront Taylor’s being with him. First time nerves had probably played a part in her initial hesitancy back then, but she looks like a different woman now as she turns his face towards her with a hand to his cheek and leans close for a proper kiss. He has barely any time to engage his brain with his mouth before she pulls away and moves on quickly. Between kissing a path from his jaw to his ribs, Taylor throws a leg over his body and straddles one of his thighs to settle directly on top of him with Jessie still perched at his other side. Louis glances her way and grits his teeth against Taylor eagerly switching her attention to the thin skin under his arm, nipping a bruise there that throbs with blood as much as his cock. He tries to take a much needed breath in as Jessie joins in; shimmying down the bed until her knees gracefully hit the floor. Her hands push his unoccupied thigh wider and he shifts to keep comfortable, the movement of his leg catching Taylor by surprise. Instead of a reprimand though, she rocks into the perfect moment of sweet pressure on her clothed cunt. She whispers his name as her eyes fall shut and he meets her in counterpoint to her rutting until an unseen hand catches around his ankle and tears a gasp from him. 

He knows Jessie was there, he hadn’t forgotten, but not being able to see her and his view obscured by the bare-chested glory of Taylor’s torso had temporarily blinded him to anything or anybody else. He feels the heat in his face at the sound of her dirty laugh and Taylor’s sharp little grin as she climbs off him. He can see the dampness against the nude material of her flimsy thong now that she’s stood up and the reality of her growing arousal makes him want her all the more. From how Jessie touches Taylor in front of him, they seem to know it too. He licks his dry lips and wishes he had his hands free to be able to sink them into their hair as they finally quit the teasing and lick at his cock. He tries so hard not to squirm too much as two mouths go to work instead of the one, his whole body flinching roughly when Jessie’s hand crawls up to continuously pinch at his nipple and Taylor curls her hand around his erection to steady him, licking again from root to tip with his arms twitching in their hold once she sucks him down in the next heartbeat. 

They’re like the worst/best tag team Louis’ ever seen and felt, hands and tongues pulling him apart in tandem until he’s breathing harder and struggling not to come so soon. The brush of Jessie’s longer, wavy hair against the light fuzziness of his thigh doesn’t help and neither is the mischievous sparkle in Taylor’s bright blue eyes as he chances a look at them both. She cups his balls as she retreats, her mouth sliding along his length before her tongue twirls around the crown to taste the stickiness already gathered there. Her lips are slightly tacky with clear lipgloss, not red lipstick, but it doesn’t really matter to Louis because she still takes him just as well as the first time, if not better. The set of her shoulders says confident and the ease at which she returns to sucking him, bobbing her head shallow and fast, says she means business, but Jessie’s there and suddenly there’s another very talented mouth sucking on the tight skin of his balls and making him helplessly moan. She nuzzles and hums against him, the vibrations sending shivers through to his toes as her fingers slot with Taylor’s and they tug at his cock together. The assault on his senses of their firm touches, deliciously slippery mouths and the sight of their different bowed heads in his lap has Louis starting to panic.

“Can’t – won’t last!” he wheezes, fruitlessly trying to sit up with his pinned arms still stuck in his t-shirt. His hips buck again and he groans shakily as Taylor simply accepts him further into her throat with an encouraging sound, but Louis knows it’d be sayonara if she succeeds in going deep. He’s tempted to begin sobbing when the vice-like grip is back on his dick, but tries to breathe through the sensation instead. It’s frustration more than pain and he repeats it over and over until his head isn’t swimming so much. “Please,” he whines when he’s aware that they haven’t quite stopped licking at him, albeit more gently. “Please can I come?”

Jessie’s head pops up. “Ooh, I like the sound of that,” and he goes to say _me too_ , before she leaves Taylor where she is and kneels on the bed, her legs astride Louis’ shoulders. The change in position is so unexpected and curious that he quiets. She tucks the tip of her thumb into the waistband of her shorts and uses the other hand to caress his cheek, her light eyes softening. “You’re so, so pretty when you beg, but no, you can’t come, not yet. Taylor’s not finished.” 

She twists as she’s talking to catch Taylor’s eye and nod. Louis squeezes his eyes shut when Taylor’s fingers resume toying with his foreskin and her tongue flicks at the underside of his cock. “I have got something for you though,” Jessie whispers next to his ear and Louis shudders as her tits press against his chest. For the first time, he’s aware of metal and it’s intriguing enough that he looks up at her, already an inkling in his mind of what he’ll find. Sure enough, a piercing glints through her left nipple, although she giggles when he licks at the corner of his dry mouth. “I wasn’t thinking of that, but do you like it?”

She cups her hand under one breast. They’re slightly bigger than Taylor’s but not by much. A good handful and excellent larger nipples, perfect for tweaking if Louis had ever thought of actually doing it to the opposite sex instead of just his mates and, secretly, himself. “Uh, yeah. It’s...sick.”

“You’re not the only one with sensitive spots,” she confesses with a smirk, rolling her pierced nipple between two fingers. “And _this_ little guy is a real winner. I don’t know, maybe it’s because I’m left-handed and this is my left side.” She says it so cutely that Louis almost laughs then chokes on it when he realises that she’s fondling her tits with her right hand so the other hand in question is decidedly somewhere else and his eyes automatically drop. Her thumb peels the lacy knickers down so that a small strip of hair is visible. “I stopped shaving it all off when I quit the business, but you get it now, don’t you? This is what I was thinking of. D’you want to see more?”

“Fuck, yeah, you know I do – ah, _Taylor_!” he exclaims, unable to move without bumping into Jessie’s spread knees, as Taylor sucks the dripping precome from his skin.

Much to Louis’ dismay, Jessie lets go of her waistband to look at the other blonde. “Hey babe, go easy on him for a bit, okay? Take your time, enjoy it, we’re in no rush,”

“Sorry,” she sighs, “I just - ”

“I know. If only he had two mouths, huh?” Jessie croons, “Look, why don’t you take those awful panties off? Touch yourself a little while you’re down there. I’m sure Louis would love to hear you making yourself feel good,”

“You are one evil woman,” he croaks as Taylor leaves his dick spit-shiny and flushed with what feels like a thousand unanswered orgasms to do as Jessie suggested.

“We’ll all get our turn.” she replies, blocking him from seeing Taylor as she chooses that moment to also slowly pull her own shorts down to her shapely thighs. Louis’ so close he can almost smell her as well as see her, her pussy so neat and tucked away and he chews on his lip as she rubs her fingers between her legs and brazenly spreads her folds to give him a look. He can’t believe he missed it at first, but puts it down to being thoroughly distracted by her boobs and the smattering of her cool, small tattoos – because right there, directly above Jessie’s clit, is a second piercing in the form of a very shiny, horizontal ring. “Go on; get your mouth on me. If you can make me come then I’ll let you come too.”

The moment he hears the start of her sentence, Louis strains his neck to immediately get closer to her, his face flushed with tension and his hands clenching into fists because not having the use of them is really beginning to suck. He was hoping the combination of his lips and a light touch would have her like putty in his hands within minutes and that he’d finally get to rattle Taylor’s unshakeable new-found allure, but he’s constantly being put back a pace and at the mercy and the whims of these ladies. The cocky tilt of Jessie’s eyebrow as she leisurely pleasures herself makes a thought click into his head and he tentatively lets his body go lax, testing the waters. Fingers and tongue rub along his cock in response as he stops fighting their hold and he stares at Jessie above him before relaxing his jaw too.

“There we go, pretty boy,” she murmurs in a low voice, holding Louis’ chin steady and pressing her thumb past his lips.

He tastes the sheen of sweat on her skin and inwardly smiles when she withdraws and he pokes his tongue out, broad and wet and ready to meet her cunt. Doing it on her terms seems to be the spark she was hoping he’d catch onto and although it’s not his favourite position, he has faith that he can do this. He knows the deal now – she asks, she takes, he gives, he gets...a reward? He’d prefer the use of his fingers, teasing at her clit as he gets to it, and for her to be stretched out on her back, but his reward still comes from the feel of her silky smooth thighs closing around his ears and the warmth of her pussy against his face. 

He nuzzles into her, disappointed that he can’t give her proper beard burn with the stubble he’s sporting today because she seems like the type to enjoy the slight note of discomfort, what with the nipple play and general rougher treatment towards herself and him. She knows her body well and it’s infectious, all of his noises unstoppably tumbling out into her skin to make her shiver and let Taylor know that she’s working him over so good. Its endless minutes in heaven of licks and careful sucks, of being licked and having every thought sucked out through his dick until the slick coating his chin is all that matters. He speeds up to match Taylor’s rhythm when he remembers that Jessie told her to touch herself and sees the picture in his mind’s eye of her mouth stuffed and her fingers crooked. His own jerk as Jessie pushes his wrists down into the bed and uses her free hand to grab a fistful of his hair. It hurts from being so out of the blue, but he takes it because it means she’s unravelling, getting louder and her mouth running away.

“Fuck, you are good, being so good to me, baby, I’m so fucking close, I wanna – wanna sit on your face, fucking s-suffocate your p-pretty ass tongue with my fucking dripping c-cunt!”

Louis thinks she’s having a damn good go at it already, rubbing herself over his parted lips, but he curls his tongue over her clit and sucks anyway, sucks it and flicks at the piercing firmly enough that she shudders in surprise at his sudden bout of control, her knees trembling next to his cheekbones as she whines and heavily falls forward, practically on all fours with him trapped underneath. He’d give anything to reach up and sink two fingers into her from behind as he keeps going until the change in angle finally sees her convulse through her orgasm and get him wet all down his neck. In the moments afterwards, he can hear her struggle to get her breathing quickly to normal again, her tits moving even when she shimmies back to perch on his chest. She’s idly playing with her piercing when their gazes connect, tremors shaking into Louis’ ribs.

“Well.” she sighs then laughs.

Despite the proud buzz that runs through Louis for giving Jessie what she wanted, he notices straight away the loss of sensation of Taylor pausing after it being present for so long. She’s still got a hold on him and _I don’t want him to come_ punches into his thoughts, causing him to give Jessie beseeching eyes.

“Okay, I think he’s earned it, honey,” she tells Taylor then grabs onto Louis’ slippery chin to impishly shake his head from side to side, speaking in a babyish tone. “After all, you’re a little pussy eating machine, aren’t you, yes you are, and you’ve been such a good boy,”

“Fuc-k off!” he snorts, his voice cracking in the middle when unseen hands squeeze at the meat of his thighs and Taylor suckles at the precome she had yet to lick away. 

He ought to be impressed by how quick she gets back to it, almost as if Jessie’s permission has unlocked more of her tricks, except he’s too busy trying to desperately chase the hot-tight clutch of her throat and the ticklish contrast to her fondling his balls. The change in tempo affects him just like Jessie, except he’s embarrassed to admit that he won’t last much longer, his face beginning to contort with the struggle and more sweat erupting at his hairline, a high sound of pleading spilling out. Through his blush, he instantly blames it on Taylor’s mode of attack, taking him by surprise because he’s sure he’s never made that noise in his life. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jessie has that satisfied smirk and her fingers briefly catch on his pink-tipped ears as she strokes his hair and gently pulls at the damp strands to get him there. He feels like an overheated mess with a dirty face, his ears filled with cotton and the taste of Jessie still on his licked clean lips. Later, this is the single reason that makes any sense of how he misses the keycard slotting into the door of his huge suite coupled with the measured clack of stiletto heels. Seeing Sophia’s shocked image in the doorway to the bedroom is like the pull from being held underwater for much too long – terrifying, exhilarating, a lung-bursting relief. The last one is a little strange to outsiders (would probably be to the two already in the room), but it causes Louis to let go with Jessie gloriously naked by his head and Taylor at his feet. He comes in Taylor's mouth with unplanned, helpless abandon and no warning, her reflex to choke remarkably minimal, but he can’t comment or look at Jessie scrambling to get to her because he’s spent, useless and stuck on Sophia’s stare boring into him, her hand covering her own mouth.

Heart pounding and unsure what the fuck to do or say, when Louis does manage to at least glance at them, Jessie has hauled Taylor to a stand and she winks at him before gathering Taylor’s face in her hands and kissing her deeply. He has no idea if Taylor’s come too, but that doesn’t seem like the top issue at all right now. Halfway through with Taylor’s arms wrapped around her naked body, Jessie loosens their lip-lock and Louis sees the evidence that Taylor didn’t swallow and they’re now sharing his come. His slowly softening dick feebly jolts from the sight and Louis curses Jessie’s hellish, brilliant mind before she breaks off and comes back towards him. Two seconds ago, he would’ve welcomed it, but now it’s scary that she’s not saying anything and wearing the same pinched expression as Taylor had when she’d stood still in confusion.

Jessie throws her leg over his hips and the touch of her pussy to his thigh is enough to coax his lips open, her tongue stroking effortlessly in with bitterness to taste. No one’s ever thought to do this to him so directly and his face grows hotter the more he thinks about how she’s just fed him his own come and seems to be intent on snogging him until its but a wisp of a dream. He frowns and clings to Jessie’s arm when a female voice sounds in the distance, getting closer with a clear question.

“Sophia, what’s going on? I thought you said Louis had come back here and Liam wanted you to check that he was...alright?”

He places the South Shields accent all too late. Jade’s been spending some time with Niall and Louis’ not exactly sure what’s going on there, if anything, but all he hears now is how her question trails off airily. The room is plunged into silence with three very much naked people and two accidental guests until there’s a giggle. His and Jessie’s lips smack apart as Louis bravely pulls away to face everyone. Taylor’s shoulders are slightly hunched and her hand is on her stomach, her eyes squashed into happy slits that he can relate to.

“He did the same thing,” she starts to splutter as her ill-timed laughter increases, turning only her head to look at their new bamboozled guests, “I mean, when we were together last. I walked in by accident, just like you, and he came,”

Louis suppresses the urge to kick out at her blabbing all his secrets as Jessie smiles at him. “Ah, so we’ve got a kink for people coming to watch you in action, huh? Such a little show-off. Let’s give them something to really look at, shall we, baby?” She looks up at Jade and Sophia. “Ladies. If you’d like to take a seat?”

Louis forgets about the t-shirt his arms are stuck in as he tries to sit up or at least make an effort to hide his modesty. Sophia and Jade haven’t moved and he gives Jessie a dark look until she cackles and finally, gloriously frees his arms. They ache a little as they and the t-shirt fall into his lap, but it’s the good kind. “You, erm, you don’t have to stay,” he says awkwardly, still aware that Jade is wide-eyed and Sophia hasn't said a word. “Fuck, I know this is weird,”

“Just think of Tay and me as his groupies,” Jessie adds. She’s bloody enjoying this too much, “and you get a free show. What could be hotter than two hot women taking charge of a very pretty boy?”

“Stop calling me that,” he grumbles.

Jessie ignores him. “Yeah, exactly, _four_ hot women and one very pretty boy out of his goddamn – ”

“Li’s been texting you, but you’ve not been answering, so he got bothered by it and wouldn't stop until I told him I’d check up on you and the deal was I had to bring Jade for reinforcements!” Sophia blurts out and just about meets Louis’ eyes successfully in the ensuing stalemate. Her posture straightens with his lack of response and Louis swallows hard. She’s _daring_ him to say something. She’s daring him to turn a worried Liam into an even more worried Liam if she’s got nothing to report back.

“I mean, I’m cool with you staying, if you want,” he shrugs eventually, “You know I am, Soph. You too, Jade.”

Jessie hops off the bed as brazen as anything and strides towards them with an air kiss waiting for them both. “Hey, I’m Jessie,”

Louis watches as Jade looks her up and down, like she can’t quite believe what’s happening and Sophia gives her a small smile, “Sophia,” she replies, “My boyfriend, Liam, is in the same band as Lou,” she nudges Jade with an elbow, “and this is Jade. She’s in a band too.”

Jessie throws her hands in the air. “Pretty popstars all round!” Her glee turns to giggles as she gestures to Taylor, who’s picked up her jumpsuit to momentarily cover herself. “Aw, look at you, coming over all shy in front of our new additions. I take it you know Tay? Shit, can I call you Tay, babe?”

She shrugs, fiddling with a strap. “Sure.”

“Excellent, thanks.” Jessie takes Sophia and Jade hands in hers and guides them to the top of the bed where most of the pillows aren’t being used yet. “Please, make yourselves comfortable, chill out, make out with a cutie, whatever,”

“That’s me, right?” Louis pipes up, sliding an arm around her waist to haul her in between his legs now that he has the use of them back.

She rolls her eyes, but let’s him kiss her, keeping it shorter than he’d like. “Now, I should do you.”

Her lips return to his before he can make something of what the hell that’s supposed to mean, her warm skin brushing against his and her hands perched on top of his shoulders. She can’t slap his away quick enough when his fingers cheekily slip down to her pussy to toy with the piercing again, his wide smile at her full-body twitch ending their kiss and a harsh grip clamped around his wrist.

“Two can play that game, fucker,” she snarls, giving his chest an almighty shove to send him falling backwards on the bed.

Jessie covers him in a heartbeat and straddles his thigh with her knee pressed dangerously close to his balls and rolls her hips down hard, riding him over and over until he’s in a complete haze of her mouth stealing his breath and her body using his to get off. Aware of Taylor tentatively kissing at Jessie’s shoulderblades, Louis tugs on her hand to get her lying next to him because if one girl is being a tease, he can simply try his luck with another.

“Fuck yeah, that’s hot,” Jessie pants approvingly above him as he kisses Taylor instead and throws her jumpsuit onto the floor where it belongs.

With an arm loosely around them each, Louis realises that two years ago he and Taylor barely even kissed like this and they’re meant to be putting on a show, right? His stomach drops momentarily in an excited little swoop at the image of Sophia and Jade watching him being used. He accidentally bites at Taylor’s lip when his dick stiffens and a hand curves tight in a fist around it and he’s about to quip that isn’t it enough that Jessie’s making him all sticky when he glances down to see he recognises the grip. His eyes fly to Sophia’s and he tries to fuck up into what she's giving him, mumbling an apology to Taylor for his sloppy kissing skills before he manages to snake a hand between their bodies and this time no one stops him, a long leg draping across his hip and his fingers suddenly so close to sinking inside her. As he feels the slick of her cunt and a hand hold onto his cock, Jessie’s find their way to his arse. He squirms as she grabs, experiencing an intense flashback of what it was like to be pinned down and his arse played with when the tip of her index finger pets over his hole. He wants to curl up in a ball immediately, a hot flush washing over him from how strongly his body reacted and how he didn’t think things would go down that road again.

“Easy, shh,” Jessie murmurs, as his writhing continues to push his cock into the circle made by Sophia’s hand and she squeezes him at the root. “I didn’t know if – I got curious because sometimes guys like a bit of...” her voice dies as she rubs at Louis’ nipple in comfort but it hardens instead. “Oh, you _do_ like it,” she realises, pinching them into small, dark peaks, “You want fingers in your ass? Better roll over then,”

The air is chilly on his skin when Jessie gently makes everyone retreat and she becomes the natural leader. Louis' in total awe as he watches her flirt with Sophia and Jade and they start to slowly remove their clothing.

“He wants our pussies soaked through from watching him be the centre of attention,” she whispers, stopping them from taking off their underwear.

He tries to catch Jade’s eye because she looks the most timid, Sophia’s natural confidence carrying her into the weirdness, but Jessie raises an eyebrow at him demandingly and cheekily shields Jade from view, her palms against her face. He hears a few compliments and his dick gives another pulse as she kisses them both, muttering praise for Sophia’s earlier “moves” and lacing Sophia and Jade’s hands together with an unspoken promise to take care of each other then turning to Louis with her hands on her hips.

“Well? On your knees, pretty boy,”

He looks to Taylor kneeling at the other side of him and aches to finish what he started, but she smirks rather than being of any help, so he sighs and does as he’s told, the four ladies surrounding him as he gets into position.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Jessie taunts, pushing a finger onto his semi to make it bob between his legs, an awful pun. She settles behind him and leans over to firmly direct his head down until his face is in the softness of the bed and his arse is up high. “You want fingers inside you, hm?”

She waits, clearly wanting an answer this time and Louis lets out a muffled groan, wiggling subtly in the hopes that she’ll at least quit torturing him, but she tuts at his non-verbal reply. “Nuh-uh, I don’t think so. I wanna hear you beg for it,”

The pressure on Louis’ head increases for a few moments until he starts to feel like he’s running out of air and then he’s being lifted, wincing as Jessie tugs him around by his hair.

“How do I do that if I can’t breathe properly?” he gasps.

“Drama queen,” she mutters then forces him down again, biting at his earlobe, “you know there’s other ways, baby,”

Louis knows she can probably feel his shiver all along her front and what he has to do to appease her, so he pushes his shoulders more into the bed to balance properly, rests his cheek on the fluffy duvet and reaches for his arse to hold himself open. “Yeah, that’s it, you’re learning,” she breathes, “You got any lube?”

“In my suitcase,”

Jessie’s still running dry fingers over his hole when the bed moves so Louis guesses that Taylor’s gone to fetch it because he can see Sophia and Jade from this angle. 

“You’re so cute,” Jessie smiles at them as their hands continue to be clasped. “You can move y’know. Maybe show this one what he’s missing?”

Louis strains until he can balance on his chin to be able to see them without letting go of his arse, flinching as Jessie tickles his ribs and she presses her mouth to a warm cheek in appreciation for his effort. They’re sitting side by side and cross-legged as Sophia looks at Jade and leans forward to peck her on the lips, her hand slipping into Jade’s bronzed hair whilst Taylor moves around in the background. The bed dips slightly and Louis’ mouth falls open when cold lube drips between his arsecheeks. He almost misses how Sophia glances up at Jessie, but she must nod because she gently pushes at Jade’s knees to get to spread her legs whilst they remain attached at the lips. Louis grits his teeth as he can see what’s coming, Sophia’s palm tanned against the light blue of Jade’s knickers and beginning to rub at the same time as Jessie liberally coats his hole with lube. He can do nothing but stare at Sophia’s genius idea as she strokes Jade through her underwear, the material dampening quickly.

“Mm, wet already,” Jessie says, tightly massaging Louis’ hole with her thumbs, “I love that in a cunt,”

Jade makes a small noise and slides her arm around Sophia’s waist, clutching on for dear life as Jessie narrates and Louis watches just like he did when it was Jessie and Taylor driving him crazy with want.

He bites on his lip to quell a sound when, now that she's got him focused, Jessie’s finger breaches his rim inch by inch, filling him up until he’s ready for a second. Even now, part of him wants to crawl away from the sensation, keep her out from touching him most intimately and leaving him too vulnerable, but her hand clamps onto his hip and he takes it as Sophia pulls aside Jade’s knickers to feel skin on skin.

“Tay, why don’t you distract Louis for me, babe?” Jessie asks as she starts to fuck him slowly with her finger. He feels plenty distracted with the show going on to his right, but relaxes further when Taylor lays down on her back in front of him and Jessie kisses his sweaty temple. “Stop tensing or I won’t be able to fuck you,”

Louis knows she means _with her fingers_ , but his dick kicks anyway at the thought of more, of her really going to town on him. He shudders and then goes limp, glad when Jessie says he can let go of his arse. She’s doing a fine job by herself, twisting and prodding and caressing him inside and out until she’s squeezing in another besides the first. He doesn’t quite know where to look anymore until Taylor grabs the hair at the crown of his head and yanks, blatantly offering her pussy in front of everyone. He shivers and moans helplessly as Jessie’s fingers curl briefly inside him and Sophia pulls Jade so that she’s sitting between her thighs and Jade’s and Taylor’s knees nearly touch. Jade tips her head back onto Sophia’s shoulder as she kisses her neck and roughly tugs her knickers down enough to push a finger into her, green eyes boring into Louis as he does the same to Taylor. 

They’re all so different and he wants to spend an age looking, when he’s not got the mile-long legs of a gorgeous blonde wrapped around his face. Taylor’s like a woman possessed now that he’s finally got his mouth on her, as if she’s pouring two years’ worth of missed opportunity sexual frustration into the humping of her hips and pulling his hair. He licks and fucks Taylor with two fingers faster while Jessie impales him on three and reaches past his balls to jerk him off when Jade cuts through everything with a sweet moan, her closed-mouth humming growing louder and higher until she arches and comes. Louis sees it in his peripheral vision and feels it in the slight bounce of the mattress as she slumps into Sophia’s body and he pushes his own noises into Taylor, willing to do better, but Jessie pulls her fingers from his arse and his leg jolts from the sudden loss, his knees buckling. 

“Okay, on your back,” she orders, but he can’t help looking for friction against the bed and sucking wetly at Taylor’s clit in rebellious response. “Hey, don’t you wanna be good for Sophia?” Curious as ever, that stops him moving and he throws a look to Jessie over his shoulder for an explanation. She grins when she knows she’s got him interested. “She’s earned a little play time herself, right? You wanna fuck her?”

Louis licks the taste of Taylor off his lips and scrambles to do as Jessie says, reaching for Taylor’s thigh to make her kneel over his head. The murderous expression she had been wearing at being stopped a second time clears in understanding then Louis and Jessie look to Sophia. “Come here, babe,” Jessie says, taking her hand and leading her round so that they’re both sitting on their haunches at Louis’ feet while Jade stays recovering dreamily against the headboard. “I’d love to see you ride him. You’d look so great, a gorgeous lady like you fucking yourself on his cock,” Louis’ mumbled plea isn’t so quiet and Jessie is delighted at his unprompted begging, before she tucks a lock of Sophia’s long, dark hair behind her ear. “You can have your fun and Tay can sit on his face and, most importantly, I can still fuck his amazing ass. You down?”

Louis holds his breath until Sophia nods and then Jessie is handing her a condom and she’s taking off her bra and knickers. Jessie helps Louis’ head onto a pillow to make things easier and raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to grab Taylor’s hips. From there he has to rely on sensation, his view of the other three obstructed by the cute curve of Taylor’s behind and her wetness flooding his mouth. He bucks again when there are fingers at his hole and widens his jaw as warmth covers his erection. He fully hardens the last bit inside Sophia and she squeezes tight around him in reaction, the bed creaking faintly as she starts to bounce. The scent, the feel, the taste of Taylor is letting Sophia have complete control, his brain struggling to concentrate on more than one thing and his toes curling into the sheets when he breaks for a much needed breath and hears Jessie speaking to Jade.

“Come join me, pretty lady, I need some help,”

His groaning is louder than planned as they get lube all over his thighs, matting the light fuzz of hair, and the soft sounds of Taylor and Sophia kissing passes through the blood rushing in his ears, but Louis’ not sure how much more he can take. He thought being teased was bad enough, but sensory overload is possibly worse. His dick and his arse and his mouth are being worked until he’s breathless; doubling his efforts to make them happy.

“Come on, Soph,” Taylor croons encouragingly upon her slowing down, grinding Louis’ dick inside her. The pang of familiarity at the nickname that Liam uses, and Louis’ kind of unthinkingly adopted, hits him right in the solar plexus and he lifts Taylor away enough to catch a glimpse of her hand a blur against Sophia’s clit. She plants her hands on the bed, her curves and her tan in sharp relief, and throws her head back, the ends of her hair tickling Louis’ inner thighs as Taylor gets her off. He's thrusting upwards with Jessie and Jade still fingering him, setting a pace with his hips, when Taylor shuffles forward a little and cups Sophia’s breasts. Taylor’s paler gold skin contrasts with Sophia’s deeper tan, her tits swaying as Louis uses the respite to fuck her properly, clutching at the sheets for an anchor because Taylor’s still between them.

“Please,” he yelps as someone spots what he's doing and grabs his balls, making him want to cry, “Please let me come, please, please, please, Taylor, Taylor,” he implores as Jessie giggles at his desperation, “C’mere, lemme make you come too,”

Louis strokes up to her tits and grounds her there as her pussy wets his chin and his tongue aches from overuse, but if this is the key, he’s willing to hurt for it. Besides, it’s possible she’s more beautiful when she’s just being Taylor, shakily giggling with her bobbed hair sticking to her face as he pulls out every trick in the book, thrusting his dick and his tongue.

“I remember you riding dick,” she gasps suddenly as he does to her what he wanted to do to Jessie, feeling Taylor clench around two of his fingers again, “Couldn’t forget it, pinned on the two of them like they owned you.” It slams into him that she’s not just talking dirty to get an orgasm, she’s _reminiscing_ , recounting the memory of him being fucked by his and Liam’s exes. His abs contract at the thought and he unthinkingly tightens his lips as well. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh,” she pants, “do you want it, Louis? Do you wanna get fucked now?” 

Her hand speeds up on Sophia and they cry out in unison as she finally comes, wringing her climax from Louis’ cock that still stands proud and so fucking hard when after a moment she climbs off. Belatedly, there’s the fact that Jessie and Jade’s fingers are nowhere near his arse, but the blonde’s hand has still literally got a hold of his balls.

“Excuse me, but what’s this about you getting fucked?” she asks politely to him but gawks at Taylor, “You’ve actually seen him with a dick in his ass?”

Taylor blushes, realising her over-sharing. “Not exactly. Not a real one...”

“Well, there was – ” Sophia pipes up, but Louis throws her a sharp look and Jessie interrupts.

“Fuck me; you got a chick to _peg_ you?”

Taylor is downright mischievous, figuring she’s all in now the secret is out. “Not just any girl either. His ex.”

Jessie sighs, wistful. “Oh man, I’m in nostalgic fucking heaven. Shame she’s your ex though. That could’ve been fun.” Louis chances a glance at his suitcase, its contents spilling everywhere, because when someone tells you not to think of an elephant, all your brain wants and will do is think of an elephant. He’s got lube and – “What?” she asks, reading his face, “What’s in there?”

“Nothing!”

“Which means it’s something,”She’s off the bed in a flash, rifling carelessly through his stuff and declaring how messy he is until there’s a pause and she turns to face them all, a harness in one hand and a dildo in the other. Jade draws in a shocked breath, but Jessie positively beams. “So, how about it?”

Louis eyes her findings warily. He’d never totally forgotten their existence of course, but having very little use for them in recent months had put them on the back burner of his mind. “I dunno. That night, with El, it was really weird. Felt like I was ill or somethin’,”

“And this is what made you feel better? The power of a good dicking, baby. There’s nothing like it.” Jessie gets on the bed and stands directly above Louis, feet either side of his waist, Sophia and Jade lounging together and Taylor sitting by his head. She doesn’t seem disappointed that her mouth running away from her in a moment of passion has detoured everyone from an orgasm of her own, but it’s strangely consoling that he’s no longer the only one being denied. Jessie slips on the harness and attaches the dildo, cocking her hip and giving Louis a dark, coquettish look. “I’d love to fuck you with this. I promise I’ll be good,”

A frisson of heat zips up his spine at the reality of her _actually_ using it. He nods to her unspoken question, not quite able to meet her eyes because fuck, he wants it so bad. He’s had everything but this and now it’s here, just like last time. She’s not his girlfriend, which somehow makes it more thrilling and filthy, someone he barely knows before tonight fucking him like very few people have. He’d almost asked for it not too ago, when a relaxed get-together in his hotel room in London had turned a little more raucous and he’d slipped away with two guests, gorgeous women he’d charmed with wit and promises of return sexual favours, but he’d bottled it at the last minute. Instead, they’d talked and he’d kept his promise anyway, the taste of them a joy, not a consolation prize.

Remembering makes his mouth water and he reaches his arms above his head to Taylor, her body jumping in surprise as Jessie theatrically lubes up the strap on. The harness is black and stark against her pale skin, thick lines covering her hips and her grip confident on the dildo. Its flesh colour and more than decent size sees his pulse spike in anticipation and she kneels slowly before him, winking mischievously. 

“Lift your legs for me,” she says, practically doing it for him, taking his ankles and pushing his knees in towards his chest. It exposes him to her clearly and Louis blows out a breath as Jessie easily slides her fingers back into his hole to test how he feels. She pulls out after only a few seconds and repeatedly rubs the dildo through the excess lube shining on his skin before beginning to press forward, the pressure nearly overwhelming. “Remember to breathe,” she quips, smirking when he tries to glare and his eyes roll back instead as the fat head of her cock pushes past his rim. “God, I love a nice, tight ass. Making me work for it, aren’t you?”

Louis can’t speak, let alone agree, stretched around her girth until she smoothly bottoms out. He clenches around the long-forgotten feeling of being so full and lets his thighs fall naturally around her waist, his hands tugging Taylor over him to finish his task. He slaps her on the arse playfully as she bends onto all fours, her cunt still pink and shiny-wet, quick to work into a frenzy, so he holds nothing back and hears her moments later, whimpering and watching Jessie build a steady rhythm, owning his arse. Face to the ceiling and Louis clutching hard at her breasts, Taylor rears up with a loud curse when he draws frantic shapes against her with his tongue and Jessie leans closer to her, changing the angle of the dildo fucking Louis open, driving deeper. He groans eagerly, vibrations transferring, and strokes Taylor's stomach as Jessie’s hands land on her thighs, scratching lightly, until she shakes through her release. Once she’s done, Taylor scoots backwards and gives Louis a slightly uncoordinated upside down kiss in thanks.

“Good job!” Jessie grins, Taylor collapsing behind them, worn out. “Who’s next?” 

He moans and arches his body, his dick perking up at the thought of more pussy and that he’s had them all except Jade. He glances at Jessie, her intense gaze full of concentration and goading him to get past the dull aches in his arse and mouth, her cock thrusting and jolting him in the tangle of the sheets. He lets go of his white-knuckled grip on them and finds Jade’s ankle, soothing circles into the delicate bone as Jessie jackhammers into him hard then quickly grabs the base of the dildo to pull out. The move makes him whine and his hole pucker and he lifts his head, kind of offended that she’d stop _now_. Her hips twitch, desiring, before she’s urgently commanding him onto his hands and knees and flailing her arms, breathlessly suggesting that Taylor and Sophia position Jade closer.

They lay either side of her and spread her legs over theirs, keeping her wide for the taking, as Jessie plunges into Louis from behind and he wobbles down onto his forearms, the motion forward pushing his face into Jade’s cunt. He can’t bear to move his hands to see her more clearly, fingertips gripping the bed as he meets Jessie’s hips, fucking himself until he can hear an audible slap of his arse against the harness, his cheeks rippling with the movement and the drag of her cock inside him so powerfully rough. She presses right down on the dimples at the bottom of his spine, making him shiver and buck wildly when the head of the dildo slams into his prostate, his vision going temporarily blurry from the screaming pleasure. 

“You’ve got an ass made for fucking, pretty boy,” she growls, giving him a light, stinging tap and leaning away a little to watch herself split him open, “but remember what you’re not allowed to do?”

 _No!_ , he panics wordlessly, but she reaches under to jog his memory before he can admit it, pinching his cock and balls. “Not – can’t come!”

“That’s right, not yet,” she replies and Louis can hear how proud she is, “Make darling Jade come and I’ll think about it though,”

He hastily hums his compliance and plants his knees a bit wider, presenting like he had when she’d fingered him and feels as she rubs a broad sweep of her palm into his right arsecheek and follows it with another smack, this one hard enough to make him gasp.

“Eat her pussy, come on,” he hears, biting his lip because it’s Taylor, not Jessie, talking to him, her hand falling to the nape of his neck, “know how much you love it, makes you so hard,”

Louis closes his eyes and nuzzles his face into the inside of her wrist in answer and tries to tilt his hips down to make contact with the mattress, his dick wet at the tip and swaying aimlessly, but Jessie’s still watching him carefully and hauls him back up with a painful tweak to his nipple in admonishment. He tries to laugh defiantly, but it comes out more like a raspy, shaky giggle because he’s fucking sensitive and tingling everywhere, his cock steadily blurting precome. His nose lands ungainly against Jade’s clit and Sophia and Taylor swap places, Sophia’s manicured fingernails lightly raising goosebumps on his neck and the A shape of Taylor’s two fingers revealing Jade to him, her light blue nail polish contrasting with Jade’s skin. 

Whilst Taylor is miles of creamy skin and shaved pink cunt (probably for the leave-nothing-to-the-imagination white outfit for tonight), Jade is bronzed all over and trimmed neat, her deep brown eyes so bottomless and dilated when Sophia removes the arm thrown across her cute face. Louis kisses her stomach and down to the muscle in her thigh, following a path to lick between Taylor’s fingers when Jessie slows her pace into long strokes for a few moments. Jade gasps prettily when he extends his tongue to a stiff point and enters her, closing his lips around her pussy to lap at her wetness, making a noise to get her attention. Her brows are furrowed when she looks down at him looking up from between her legs, their eyelashes fluttering in tandem when she clenches. He loves being able to feel and taste the excitement every time he does this to someone, his face sticky with the evidence afterwards, inspiring him draw out their orgasms harder and faster until they can’t take it anymore and they have to push him away. All of the ladies in this room had had other things on their mind before he could try, but Jade is perfect, laid out with nowhere to go and nothing to do but enjoy because Jessie is busy playing with his arse and Taylor and Sophia have had their fill of him.

Right now, Jessie’s buried to the hilt like what he imagines a buttplug might feel like and she leans onto him, her tits pressed to his shoulderblades, and kisses his cheek, eventually stilling inside him. Louis watches her from the corner of his eye as he eases up on Jade, flicking his tongue against her clit under Jessie’s approving stare and Jade squirms from the touch, a nonsensical _ngh_ slipping from her mouth at his tactics, so he sucks on it too, his chin bumping her folds, smearing his sticky skin with more wetness until her breath is wheezing and Taylor’s sealed their lips in a kiss. All of her nude pink lipstick and gloss has long since vanished, her lips a deep blush as she kisses Jade thoroughly and Sophia pets her arms. Louis pulls away and she’s glistening with her slick and his spit, the hair as dark as the tendrils plastered to her collarbones with sweat and he fucking loves the gentle brush across his tongue, like the downy fuzz on his legs and chest that never seems to be anything but strangely soft. 

He lets Jessie silently do what she wants when she joins in and rests Jade’s right leg in the crook of his left elbow, his fingers curling over her hip, and folds her own hand with Louis’ right one, guiding it to Jade. He has to lay flat because his arms quiver from being upright for so long, but the shift of Jessie inside him is worth it, the dildo tugging at his rim and her knees clutching at his sides. He awkwardly mouths at her throat, desperate to kiss her after going without for ages, and succeeds when she drops her chin to her chest, curving her body around his shoulder to keep it easier for him. He’s dimly aware of how she arranges his fingers then sits back on her haunches when he takes over to wiggle two of them in and out of Jade, her hands flying to his head like claws. He thumbs repeatedly and directly onto her clit, faster and with more intent and matching the push-pull of his fingers until she’s dripping.

“Oh yeah – fuck, Jess,” he suddenly croaks, lips falling to Jade’s thigh, as Jessie rolls her hips into him in short bursts and grabs at his arse with both of hers. She spreads him apart and lightly touches his rim, breathing heavier when the harness presses back into her just right and he’s shifting restlessly underneath her to get his own angles.

As they all work together, Taylor darts across Jade to Sophia and kisses her on the mouth and Louis wants to laugh because this is fucking _crazy_ , but Jade’s grasp tightens on him and her back bows, stealing all of his attention. Her noises reach a crescendo and there’s a mini-pulsing at his fingertips. He wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively and yanks his hand away at lightning speed, watching her squirt and soak the sheets. She clamps her thighs shut and tries to roll away, her tiny chest heaving and her make up a ruined mess but Louis is transfixed. He finds himself moving closer and mischievously trying to touch her more or at least clean her up with his very useful mouth, but she shakes her head vigorously.

“Oh my god, go away will you!” she jokes, grinning hard and face glowing, her accent softened around the edges.

“Excuse me ladies, let me,” Jessie proclaims loudly.

With no clue what the fuck she’s on about, Louis feels Jessie’s arms wrap around his waist from nowhere before she tips backwards with almighty impressive strength and takes him with her, his legs scrambling to get underneath him properly. They land with their heads at the foot of the bed with luckily nothing to hurt them and she immediately goes for his dick and starts tugging, his body stuck between her cock and her pumping fist.

“Yeah?” she asks and Louis stops gritting his teeth long enough to wonder if she’ll let him come _now_. His hopes are dashed when her seize on him turns tight, squeezing as she rubs her thumb into his slit and makes him wail in shock. “Get up then,” she adds, nudging at him as he writhes, “C’mon, face me, wanna see you sit on it,”

Still attached, Louis swivels around on trembling limbs until Jessie lies flat and he sits above her, his back to Taylor, Jade and Sophia. Jessie juts her chin in a silent _go on_ gesture and smirks when he obeys. He whines pitifully when she pinches both of his nipples at the same time between her thumbs and index fingers, the bolt of pain crashing through his nerves and making him frown, offended that she’d go for his weak spot at a time like this, but he should’ve known a woman like her wouldn’t be deterred. He recognises their similarities and goes to say something snarky, but she beats him to it, her hands settling down onto his hips.

“You’re doing so well,” she praises unexpectedly, skin sweaty and eyes bright, “such a dirty, naughty boy – fuck, I love surprises, never would’ve guessed...like to get fucked, don’t cha, riding my dick like a real pro, your ass is mine, gonna fuck it all night long,” Louis moans and bounces faster, slamming himself down to unashamedly nail his prostate because he’s so damn _close_ , but unable to say anything to the contrary. “No? Do you want to come instead? You have to tell me. Do. You. Want. To. Come?”

She holds him tight enough to bruise his arse, the marks on his skin white then red, and forces him to drop over and over, making circles and straight up fucking the life out of him until he shouts, “Yes! Fuckin’ hell, yes!”

“Hear that, ladies? Our boy wants to come,” the hand that’s gravitated towards his cock remains horribly unyielding once more, “what do you think? Tay?”

Louis wants to see her but Jessie’s other hand has moved into his hair, keeping him where she wants him, staring up into his tortured expression. “Sure. If we can come closer.”

“Absolutely. Soph? Jade? Shit, I wish I could come in you for real,” she snaps before they can answer. Her hand gets slicker with his precome and she seems to like it when he’s vocally wanton, touching her tits every time the dildo rips another sound from him. “Be so damn hot, watching it slide out of you like that, c’mere,”

Keeping one hand possessively clutching his arse, Jessie struggles to sit up with his weight slowing to a stop on top of her, pulling him onto the strap-on and closer into her pelvis. The dildo presses harder into his spot, making Louis jerk against her mouth as it goes to his chest, dragging her tongue across the damp dusting of hair there, tasting his sweat, to pause at his nipple. She licks it wet with a broad stroke, his ribcage rising under her then, on a wary intake of breath; she closes her teeth sharply around it. He yelps, a terrible squeak of a thing, his arse squeezes and his fingers tangle in her chaotic, wavy hair and yank. She smacks his arsecheek swift and stinging in reply, a devilish laugh stuck in her throat as she clings onto his body and pushes him further, pounding his hole and biting his nipples sore. 

As Taylor, Sophia and Jade shuffle forward, Jessie moves up to Louis' neck and he gets a glance down at his chest, teeth marks scraped into his pecs and his nipples raw and peaked. He moans as they hurt and she runs her tongue up along his throat, against his rapid pulse then with a quick flick just inside his ear, like a whispering mouth. She’s moved on before he can gather his wits, nibbling on his earlobe, biting the tips of his ears and sucking a dark, heavy mark behind it, right where the arm of his sunglasses usually rests, his limbs overtaken by shivers and eyelashes quivering because fuck, he’s sensitive there too and Jessie snickers breathlessly.

“You’re just a ball of sensitivity, aren’t you,” she states, twirling her tongue into his ear again.

Louis feels a presence behind him but still wobbles and grabs for Jessie’s shoulders as she tips him into the missionary position on the bed and suddenly everyone is in sight. Taylor and Jade take a side each and he blinks at Sophia upside down as the girls take over touching and softly kissing him and there’s hands on all his favoured spots, mercilessly tugging his nipples, tickling his splayed, tensed thighs and stroking his dick until each of them has a fist around him. He lifts his head to watch and Sophia’s knee slides in its place, keeping him up to see their long and short fingers and skin tones overlapping and sliding. He chokes on air at the rush of stimulation, Jessie’s drives into him forcing him to take her whole cock over and over before a drawn, “Please!” shakes from his lips.

She appears above him, everyone else’s heads tucked in close. “Please what?”

“Please can – ” he begins then hesitates, a particular look burning in her eyes that makes him shrink. “Please may – may I come?”

“Oh Christ, I love that! Yeah, babe,” she nods, beaming, “Have at, you can come now,”

The permission is a hit of pure unadulterated adrenaline and something switches on inside Louis then, distantly hearing himself feverishly mumble his thanks as their hands speed him along to the finish line. It’s within his grasp when Jessie pulls out of his body and he frowns, a few tears of almost-there confusion rolling into his hairline that he hadn’t even noticed were about to fall. Luckily, the agonising moment of nothing in his arse is fleeting and soon replaced by four of her fingers abruptly seeking out his prostate and keeping them there whilst she rubs her other thumb into his slit. His brow furrows deeply, eyes scrunch closed and mouth slackened with a voice completely shot from his near-constant noises and he comes with four fingers in his arse and suddenly just as many slipping past his lips. Jade’s mouth tears away from mischievously licking his nearest poor nipple and narrowly avoids getting come in her hair as his hips punch upwards and he shoots everywhere with a pained, shivery-sounding moan. 

Jessie holds him to the bed by his hip and the build up he’s gone through makes this feel like it goes on forever, the tight ring of her fingers pressed relentlessly beneath his cockhead to wrench stream after stream from him that eventually turns sluggish and too much to handle, sliding down his foreskin and through the gaps in everyone’s joined hands to pool at his groin. The soft contours of his belly bear the brunt of the sticky mess as Louis tries to gulp in big breaths and his abs flex under his wet skin, his spent cock adding further smears of come to the sweat and lube already there and dull aches in his toes and spine long after they’ve all let him go. He slumps into the mattress like his puppet strings have been cut when their touches disappear, boneless and exhausted.

However, his blissful post-coital haze fails to last and Louis’ eyes snap open when someone tickles at his chest and down below his navel. With a heavy-lidded gaze, he idly watches Taylor, Jade and Sophia kneel beside him and get themselves dirty with his come, spreading it around and sweeping down his body. He twitches fitfully in shock when the careless sprawl of his legs gives way to their fingers petting and prodding at his used hole and a pitiful whine rips out of his throat, his head thrashing from side to side at the terrible sensitivity that sets his every nerve aflame. He goes to grab the nearest thing to him, which happens to be Sophia’s luscious curtain of dark hair, but Jessie’s enviable reflexes grapple with his flailing and gleefully pin him down as they push his own come into him. 

When his stomach is mostly clean but he's still fidgety, Jessie settles on her haunches and back between his thighs, digging into the various marks she made in their fucking to feed her cock into him again. Barely a couple of inches make him gasp and mewl and he helplessly looks up at their hovering but they’re not paying him any mind. All their attention is fixed on Jessie and the evil strap-on being swallowed by his greedy, fucked out arse before a naughty laugh breaks their staring and the dildo is in his face. He can’t go anywhere because he’s lying flat and Jessie’s proudly sat on his filthy torso, holding the base of her cock like it’s real. Its length is coated in his come and Jessie taps it against his bottom lip.

“I dare ya,” she purrs, lightly slapping his cheek with it too, a smear shining on his cheekbone, “Go on, suck it,” 

Louis thinks the room goes quiet, but he can’t be sure from the blood rushing past his ears and the wave of embarrassed sweat breaking out across his body at her throwing down such a challenge. True to his impulsive nature though, he tentatively presses his lips to the end of the dildo. She says nothing and her gaze never wavers, so he reaches for the curve of her waist with both hands and gently, thoroughly, begins to clean up _his_ mess. He shows her his working tongue, drawing the tip of it in circles and little flicks as he stares from under the sweep of his eyelashes until she huffs in frustration and grabs a handful of his hair and makes him take it how she wants, the weight and stretch of her properly sliding into his lax mouth. He gives himself up to the taste and how he must look being used again and again and sucks in his cheeks to prolong the image, pushing away his fear in reaction to the twitch of her hips, but quite glad after a few slow bobs of his head that she abruptly decides to pull away and hastily rips off the harness. She starts touching herself so close to his face, a little moment of déjà vu passing between them as he licks his lips. They’re slightly chapped from all the kissing and biting, but it’s worth it to hear her answering frazzled moan.

“Gotta give you props, pretty boy, you got me so fuckin’ wet,” he can see it so plainly, is planning on surprising her by sucking at her fingers and doesn’t notice how her face lights up with an idea. “Hey, who should I use to get off this time? Who’s your fave?”

“You can’t ask me that after we just did – !” he splutters incredulously.

“S’pose not. Okay then, who’s had the least time with me?” With a shrug and a grin, she pounces on unsuspecting Sophia like a panther and manhandles her next to Louis before he really has a chance to give any input. He closes his mouth altogether when Sophia smoothly swallows her shock at being picked out and, barely missing a beat, starts to meet Jessie’s slow grinding, much to her approval. Louis lies prone and staring as they rock against each other with increasing fervour, Jessie’s fingers creeping up to Sophia’s nipples. God, she really is a girl after his heart. To be fair, she’s had his dick and his arse, so his heart is the last thing left to give. “Girl, you’ve such a great body. Is your boyfriend as hot as you?”

“Hey, can we not talk about Liam right now?” he mumbles half-heartedly.

Jessie giggles into Sophia’s neck then looks over to him. “Ooh, touchy subject!”

Louis rolls his eyes and tries to sit up to see Taylor and Jade lying calmly somewhere on the other half of the bed, except Jessie pushes him back down with a hand planted in the centre of his chest. Now that he’s not mindless from denial, the regular urge to fight flares up but he pauses when Sophia’s fingers crawl into his and squeeze tightly. He’s right there with her then, their bodies connected, when Jessie hugs Sophia's thigh to her tits and frantically rubs and rubs their pussies together until they both come. In the midst of it, Louis wishes to taste Sophia's skin and laves his tongue against her breast in a nanosecond, her grip on his hand bone-crushingly thrilling.

Once Jessie’s fallen to the foot of the bed with no regard for where she’s putting her tired limbs and Sophia’s somewhat recovered, he watches Sophia scrape her dampened hair away from her glowingface and lean towards him to press a soft, slow kiss to his cheek, making him blush. She curls up next to him but not touching, sated and serene, and Louis drifts off to sleep soon after without really meaning to, surrounded by the four best ladies in the city, maybe even the world.

\----

Louis slowly opens his eyes to the haze of daylight playing against the room’s curtains with no idea how long he’s been asleep for exactly. He turns his head on the pillow then blinks blearily at Taylor standing fully dressed by Jade’s side of the bed in her slightly wrinkled jumpsuit and waiting as Jessie puts her trainers on. The need to be a good host kicks in and propels him up before he remembers that he’s stark naked. The ache in his arse has dimmed somewhat but the marks have not, his skin littered with scratches and a lovely set of fingertip bruises beginning to bloom on his hips. Something about the morning after this particular night before turns him absurdly bashful, feeling like he can’t go to them with his dick out, so he reaches for the fluffy hotel bathrobe slung over the nearest chair. He ignores the smirk shared by both women and follows them through the rest of the suite to the door, Jessie facing him one last time.

“Thanks for the great night, baby. Brought back some hella cool memories of my heyday.” she winks, “Say bye to Jade and Soph for me and hit me up if you’re ever in New York again?” She kisses Louis square on the lips, holding dominantly onto his chin, and grins when she pulls away, “Mmm, take care, sweetcheeks.”

His gaze locks with Taylor beside her, even when Jessie evilly spanks him on the arse as a parting gift, his body reacting to the pain but his brain back where he started, at Taylor’s get-together and their eyes finding each other halfway across the room. Jessie exits with a gentle murmur of “I’ll be outside” to Taylor and then they’re alone.

“So...”

Louis nods uselessly, hands stuffed into the pockets of the bathrobe as he rocks back and forth on his heels. It’s hard to land on the right words. Taylor bites her lip and he looks between her mouth – only the barest hints of her makeup left and her hair quite unkempt for how he usually sees her – and how she fiddles with the bathrobe tie knotted around his waist. Much like Jessie, but with an endearing chasteness, Taylor darts in to kiss him on the cheek.

“See you in two years then,” she whispers.

He can’t help his giggle, the back of his hand coming up to his mouth like always and to not wake Jade and Sophia, “Might hold you to that y’know.”

As the band’s team has bought out the whole floor, he pokes his head out of the room when Taylor leaves, her and Jessie still happily getting along as they amble down the corridor. He shuts the door when he can no longer make out words in their conversation and allows himself a moment to breathe. He’s predictably tired as hell, so he returns to the bedroom where Jade and Sophia are still sleeping peacefully, the former on her front and Sophia where Louis left her except facing away, her hand nearly touching Jade’s hip. He smiles at how cute they look and quietly eases into bed, keeping down his grateful sigh. He rolls over towards his nightstand a second later and lifts his phone. There are several new messages, but he ignores them for now to look at Liam’s.

 _Are you okay, mate?_ , it reads, _Soph said she’d check on you and haven’t heard from her since!_

Louis struggles not to laugh out loud and types out a belated reply: _I’m fuckin’ buzzin’, lad! Got some stuff to tell ya later. You might want to ask Soph about it too ;)_

_YOU DID STUFF WITHOUT ME???_

The instant follow-up comes complete with a ton of cry face emojis and a muscled arm, which he assumes means Liam wants to fight (excellent) or that the reason he’s texting so early is because he’s just been to the gym. Maybe a bit of both. 

Louis grins widely and sends one more.

_It’s a long story..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come say hi! :D


End file.
